Earth Angel
by Leopawtra
Summary: Wer sagt, dass die Zukunft genau so eintrifft wie man sie vorausgesagt bekam oder, wie in Marty McFlys Situation, gesehen hatte? Niemand konnte das bestätigen, denn selbst Doc Brown hatte zu ihm gesagt, dass sich die Zukunft durch winzige Abweichungen ändern konnte. Allerdings hatte er ihm auch erzählt, dass es eine Änderung nur minimale oder gar keine Veränderungen bringen konnte.
1. Liebe Grüße

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Es war einer dieser Tage an denen Marty zusammen mit seiner festen Freundin Jennifer vor dem Rathaus saß und zum Glockenturm aufblickte, welcher schon seit 1955 nicht mehr schlug. Er wusste auch ganz genau _warum_ und wenn er so darüber nachdachte, dann war es wirklich unglaublich gewesen, was er vor kurzem erlebt hatte. Immerhin war er mit der Zeitmaschine von Dr. Emmet Brown, seinem guten Freund, in die Vergangenheit gereist, hatte dort zu erst für Verwirrung in der Zeitlinie gesorgt und anschließend seine Eltern wieder erfolgreich zusammengebracht. Es war _verrückt_ gewesen, das musste Marty zugeben, aber es war auch _stark_ gewesen. Dieser Gedanke rang ihm ein kleines Schmunzeln ab, da sich seitdem seine Zukunft zum Besseren gewendet hatte.

In Schweigen gehüllt saß er mit der jungen, schlanken Frau im Arm, mit dem Rücken zur Hauptstraße, auf der Mauer. Er genoss das schöne Wetter in vollen Zügen und auch fand er es sehr schön seine Jennifer im Arm zu halten. Immerhin war er _sehr verliebt_ in sie, zumindest war es das was ihm sein Verstand klar machte. Sicher schlug ihm auch das Herz beim Anblick ihres schönen, schmalen Gesichtes mit den großen, blauen Augen und den vollen Lippen schneller, während er den blumigen Geruch ihrer dunkelblonden, schulterlangen Locken geradezu inhalierte. Außerdem waren sie nun schon eine etwas längere Zeit zusammen und er musste gestehen, dass er die Zeit mit ihr sehr genoss. Im Moment fühlte es sich auf jeden Fall _richtig_ an hier mit ihr zu sein, auch wenn seine Mutter nicht besonders viel von dem an seiner Seite Mädchen hielt, doch das war Marty egal. Schließlich war er alt genug, um selbst entscheiden zu können wer ihm guttat und wer nicht.

Die Idylle wurde unterbrochen, als ein Hupen hinter den Beiden von der Hauptstraße kam. Mit seinen großen, blauen Augen sah Marty fragend über die Schulter und sah das es Jennifers Vater in seinem Auto war, woraufhin sich diese mit einem kleinen Kuss auf seine Lippen verabschiedete. „Ich ruf dich an." Es ging irgendwie alles ganz schnell, so empfand Marty es, da er kaum Zeit zum Antworten oder zum Realisieren hatte was gerade geschah. Kaum war ihr Vater vorgefahren und hatte gehupt war Jennifer auch schon wenige Wimpernschläge später im Wagen gewesen und mit ihm davongefahren, während Marty ein wenig verdutzt dreinblickend zurückblieb. Lautlos seufzend wandte er den Blick des davonfahrenden Autos ab, strich sich durch sein kurzes, dunkelblondes Haar und sah wieder zum Glockenturm, woraufhin er viele Dinge, die er im Jahre 1955 erlebt hatte, Revue passieren ließ. Ein kleines Schmunzeln schlich sich erneut auf seine Lippen und seine Gedanken kreisten vor allem darum wie er seine Eltern endlich auf dem Ball zusammengebracht hatte. Nachdem er versehentlich dafür gesorgt hatte, dass seine Mutter sich erst in _ihn_ verliebte.

„Hey Marty.", wurde der junge Mann aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, woraufhin er leicht zusammenzuckte und zu der Person neben sich blickte, die ihn angesprochen hatte. Es war Becky, eine Schülerin seiner HighSchool und Nachbarin in seiner Straße. Seine blauen Augen musterten die Brünette kurz und er musste gestehen das dieses sonnengelbe Petticoat Kleid, auch wenn es eher Mode der 50er war, ihr sehr gutstand. Auch das ihr sanft gewelltes, schulterlanges Haar zu einem lockeren Zopf gebunden war, machte das alles sehr stimmig. Etwas weiteres Mal musste sich Marty bei ihrem Anblick eingestehen, dass sie genau wusste was ihr stand. Bei ihrem fröhlichen Lächeln konnte er gar nicht anders, als ebenfalls zu lächeln, ehe er sie ebenfalls begrüßte: „Hallo Becky. Wie geht es dir?" Ein leises Kichern verließ ihre vollen und rot geschminkten Lippen, woraufhin sie die Hände vor ihren Schenkeln verschränkte. „Mir geht's ganz gut und dir?" Leicht nickte Marty und sah weiterhin in ihr Puppengesicht. „Ja, mir auch. Möchtest du dich setzen?" Nun hob Becky leicht ihre Hand, schüttelte noch immer lächelnd den Kopf und meinte bedauernd: „Nein, Danke, ich muss gleich weiter. Deine Mutter bat mich ein paar meiner Muffins für euch zu machen, daher muss ich noch ein wenig Mehl und Eier kaufen. Ich wollte auch nur mal '_Hallo_' sagen, da ich dich zufällig gesehen habe." Auf ihre Aussage hin erhellte sich sein Gesicht, denn Beckys Gebäck war sowohl bei Festlichkeiten der HighSchool, wie auch in der Nachbarschaft, bekannt und beliebt. „Oh, das ist lieb von dir, Becky. Deine Leckereien sind bei uns zu Hause immer schnell vergriffen.", sagte Marty nun lachend, woraufhin Becky in das Lachen mit einstimmte. „Das freut mich sehr zuhören." Langsam setzte sie sich wieder in Bewegung und strich ihm kurz die Schulter. „Ich muss leider weiter. Grüß deine Familie ganz lieb von mir."

„Das mache ich. Tschüss, Becky." Einen langen Moment sah Marty der jungen Frau nach. Noch immer lächelte er, während Becky mehr und mehr aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand. Seine ganze Familie mochte sie, selbst seine Schwester fand sie '_gar nicht so übel_'. Seine Mutter schwärmte regelrecht von ihr, was nicht nur an den köstlichen Kuchen, Törtchen, Muffins und Keksen lag, die Becky für die McFlys öfter vorbeibrachte. Es war viel mehr ihre frohe Natur und das Herzensgute, das ihr gefiel. Zugegeben es war erfrischend Becky in seiner Nähe zu haben und auch war ihr Anblick sehr hübsch. Irgendwie konnte Marty sich das nicht erklären, warum ihre Nähe ihm fast besser tat als Jennifers. Er mochte doch eigentlich Mädchen wie Jennifer; taff, selbstbewusst, etwas frech und doch feminin. Auf der anderen Seite war auch Becky selbstbewusst, gelegentlich scherzhaft frech und wusste auch immer ganz genau was sie wollte und was nicht.

Der Blick des jungen Mannes wurde immer nachdenklicher, da er nicht ganz verstand warum er auch ihr so viel Bewunderung schenkte, wo er doch seine Traumfrau, so glaubte er, an seiner Seite hatte. Marty beschloss diese Gedanken von sich zu schieben, da es für ihn keinen Zweifel gab – _Jennifer war seine Traumfrau_.

๑⊱ ⊰๑


	2. Die Vernunft siegt

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Wie hätte Marty ahnen können, dass Becky bei weitem nicht nur Freunde hatte? Es gab viele andere die sie nervig, überzogen, divenhaft oder einfach nur verschroben fanden. Doch sobald es um ihre Backkünste ging war jeder, sogar ihre '_Feinde_', Feuer und Flamme auf ein Stück ihres Gebäcks. Sie machte den Leuten, die sie nicht mochten, keinen Vorwurf, denn auch sie war nur ein Mensch und konnte so viele andere Menschen auch nicht leiden. Außerdem hatte auch sie ihre Makel, wozu ihre Tollpatschigkeit, Leichtgläubigkeit und ihre Naivität zählten. Manchmal schien es auch so dass sie Fettnäpfchen magisch anzog, doch das waren alles Makel und Dinge, mit denen sie nicht allein auf der Welt war.

Heute war für sie jedoch ein ganz besonderer Tag, denn sie wollte ihren Besuch bei den McFlys mit einer sehr wichtigen Sache verbinden. Vielleicht würde das heute einer ihrer wichtigsten Momente im Leben werden. Voller Freude schlenderte sie mit dem hellen Weidenkörbchen voller Muffins, die sie mit einem hellblauen Tüchlein abgedeckt hatte, zu Martys Haus hinüber. An diesem Tag hatte sie eines ihrer schönsten Petticoat Kleider aus dem Schrank geholt und ihr braunes Haar mit einer roten Schleife zusammengebunden. Ihr weißes Petticoat Kleid mit den schwarzen Punkten war einfach perfekt für den heutigen Anlass. Ja, sie mochte den 50er Jahre Kleidungsstil sehr gerne und machte daraus auch kein Geheimnis, da sie fand das es ihr stand.

Bei den McFlys endlich angekommen wurde sie freundlich von Martys Vater empfangen und hereingebeten. Sein dunkelbraunes und sehr kurzes Haar war ordentlich frisiert, während er mit der grauen Anzughose und dem weißen Hemd sehr adrett aussah. Im Haus kam kurz darauf seine Mutter dazu, begrüßte sie herzlich und freute sich sichtlich, als Becky ihr das Körbchen mit den Muffins überreichte. „Das ist wirklich lieb von dir. Das Weidenkörbchen bekommst du zurück, wenn die Muffins verputzt sind.", versprach die Ältere gut gelaunt, während sie sich mit dem Körbchen Richtung Küchenzeile begab. Becky strich sich verlegen lächelnd den Rock glatt und musterte seine üppig gebaute Mutter einen Moment. Sie trug einen hellen, rosafarbenen Blazer mit weißem Hemd darunter und beiger Stoffhose, was ihr wirklich gutstand. Ihr kinnlanges und braunes Haar trug sie hübsch und wellig geföhnt. „Das dürfte nicht lange dauern." Auch Martys Mutter lachte daraufhin beherzt auf. „Weiß Gott nicht." Schließlich suchte Becky mit den Augen nach Marty und erkundigte sich anschließend höflich: „Wo ist Marty?" Es war sein Vater, der ihr freundlich die Antwort darauf gab. „Er ist, soweit ich weiß, in der Garage."

„Oh, dann werde ich mal zu ihm gehen.", sagte sie schmunzelnd, ging auf die Haustür zu und wünschte seinen Eltern noch einen schönen Nachmittag und Abend, ehe sie aus dem Haus verschwand. Sie ging die Treppen hinunter, bog um die Ecke und sah schließlich Marty der seinen Wagen ein wenig pflegte.

Das Herz begann ihr bis zum Hals zu schlagen und sie atmete noch einmal tief durch, ehe sie mit etwas zittrigen Knien auf ihn zuging. Sie betrat vorsichtig die Garage, räusperte sich leicht und begann herzlich zu lächeln, als Marty zu ihr aufblickte. Er schien überrascht zu sein sie zu sehen und doch lächelte auch er einen Moment später. Langsam richtete er sich auf und ging auf Becky zu. „Ich habe dich gar nicht kommen hören oder sehen."

„Das habe ich gemerkt. Ich habe gerade die Muffins abgeliefert. Ich hoffe sie schmecken euch auch.", antwortete sie nach wie vor lächelnd, während sie in das Gesicht ihres Schwarms sah. Er war wirklich ein sehr hübscher, junger Mann und sie musste sich erneut eingestehen, dass sie sich in dem Blau seiner Augen auf ewig verlieren könnte.

„Oh glaub mir, deine Muffins sind die Besten der ganzen Stadt.", sagte Marty lobend, wobei sein warmer Blick weiterhin auf ihr ruhte. Noch immer schmückte ein Lächeln Beckys volle Lippen, ehe sie tief durchatmete und den Blick kurz zur Seite wandte. Auf ihre Geste hin zog Marty die Brauen kraus und legte den Kopf neugierig schräg. „Die Muffins sind nicht der einzige Grund warum ich hier bin." Ein leichtes Beben zierte ihre sonst so klare Stimme.

„Okay, was gibt es denn noch?" Mit großen Augen sah Becky nun zu Marty auf, strich sich eine widerspenstige Strähne hinters Ohr und kaute für den Moment auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Geduldig wartete er auf ihre Antwort, wobei ihm nicht unentdeckt blieb das sie doch ziemlich nervös wirkte. Auch fiel ihm auf, dass sich eine zärtliche Röte auf ihren Wangen bildete, ehe er wieder in ihre dunklen Augen sah. Ein letztes Mal atmete Becky tief durch, sah Marty nun gefasster in die Augen und erklärte ihm ruhig: „_Du_ bist der andere Grund." Im ersten Moment verstand Marty nicht was sie damit meinte, doch als sie weiter sprach weitete er überrascht Augen und Mund. „Ich habe mich in dich _verliebt_, Marty, und das schon seit längerer Zeit. In deiner Nähe zu sein beflügelt mich und es tut so gut. Ich wäre glücklich deine feste Freundin sein zu dürfen."

Das ging doch leichter über die Lippen als Becky erwartet hatte. Überrascht über sich selbst und auch über die Leichtigkeit diese Worte auszusprechen blickte sie nun hoffnungsvoll und lieb lächelnd zu Marty auf. Doch sein Blick wirkte nicht so als würde er sich darüber freuen, denn noch immer sah er sie mit leicht geweiteten Augen und Mund an. Irgendwie kam Becky sich nun doch ein wenig blöd vor, was an ihrem Gesichtausdruck zu erkennen war. Ihr Lächeln ebbte nämlich ein wenig ab und ihre Augen blitzten nun fragend auf. Diese Geste ließ Marty einige Male blinzeln, ehe er tief ausatmete und zur Seite sah. „Oh wow... _das_ kommt so überraschend, Becky.", waren seine ersten Worte und sie blieben es für den Moment auch. Erst als seine blauen Augen sich wieder Becky zuwandten, rieb er sich mit der Hand über den Nacken und sah sie bedauernd an. „Ich fühle mich wirklich geehrt und geschmeichelt über das Geständnis, aber..." Noch bevor er das '_aber_' ausgesprochen hatte tat sich unter Becky ein riesiges, schwarzes Loch auf, in das sie glaubte zu fallen. Sein Tonfall hatte ihr schon verraten, dass er wenig über ihr Geständnis begeistert war. Das Lächeln war gänzlich aus Beckys Gesicht gewischt und zurück war ein unglücklicher Ausdruck geblieben. Sichtlich sah man auch Marty an, dass er mit dieser Situation Schwierigkeiten hatte, da er nach den richtigen Worten suchte und traurig zu ihr sah. „... ich bin bereits seit einiger Zeit mit Jennifer zusammen. Ich schätze deine Ehrlichkeit sehr und fühl mich, wie gesagt, geschmeichelt. Es tut mir leid, Becky."

Ihre Miene blieb unglücklich, doch ließ sich keine Träne blicken. Ganz im Gegenteil, es begann sich ein kleines Lächeln auf ihre Lippen zu stehlen, woraufhin auch ihr Blick sanfter und nicht mehr so endlos unglücklich wirkte. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du mit Jenny zusammen bist. Nun, ich hoffe sie weiß es zu schätzen mit dir zusammen zu sein und macht dich glücklich.", begann sie mit recht gefasster Stimme, doch das fiel ihr tief im Inneren sehr schwer. Am liebsten hätte sie den Schmerz des gebrochenen Herzens unter einem Tränenausbruch hinausgeschrien, doch sie wusste sich zu beherrschen und solche Dinge vernünftig und gefasst aufzunehmen. Ihre braunen Augen sahen in Seine. „Nun, dann bleiben wir beide einfach gute Freunde, das ist mehr als ich mir in meiner Position wünschen kann. Auf jeden Fall wünsche ich dir und Jennifer alles Glück der Welt, Marty." Nein, sie wollte nicht wie eine Verliererin vom Hofe ziehen und schon gar nicht wie ein jaulender und geschundener Hund. Es war in diesem Moment nur vernünftig so zu reden und zu handeln, zumindest aus Beckys Sicht. Ganz gleich ob sie das Gefühl hatte, das ihr Herz gerade in tausend Teile zerbarst und ob ein endloser, großer und leiser Schmerz ihren Körper vollkommen einhüllte. Ein leises '_Danke, Becky_' verließ die Lippen Martys, wobei seine Augen nach wie vor voller Bedauern auf die sonst so frohe Becky gerichtet waren. Schließlich atmete sie tief durch, lächelte schon wieder ein wenig mehr und strich sachte über seine Schulter. „Nicht dafür. Ich werde jetzt gehen... habe zu Hause noch zu tun. Wir sehen uns."

Mit diesen Worten und ohne Martys Reaktion abzuwarten wandte sie sich um und verschwand, durch das Verlassen des Grundstücks, rasch aus Martys Blickfeld.

Becky hatte in ihren Augen vollkommen richtig reagiert, denn auch wenn Jennifer und sie sich nicht gut kannten, so war es nur fair ihm und ihr alles Gute zu wünschen und ihm keine Szene zu machen. Dennoch kam in ihr nun immer mehr der Wunsch auf in Tränen auszubrechen, doch das musste warten bis sie zu Hause war. Es war für sie als wäre soeben ein Stück von ihr bei dieser Abfuhr gestorben. Becky tat das alles so unendlich weh und dabei hatte sie _so sehr gehofft_ er würde genauso fühlen. Im Nachhinein kam sie sich dumm und einfach nur unglaublich naiv vor. Sie wollte jetzt nur noch nach Hause und dort ganz in Ruhe zu schnulzigen Lieder heulen wie ein Schlosshund. Zeit würde diese Wunde schon heilen.

๑⊱ ⊰๑


	3. Die Zukunft tut weh

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die Ereignisse hatten sich nach Beckys Verschwinden überschlagen, da erst Jennifer wie verabredet vorbeigekommen war, um eine Spritztour mit Martys Wagen zu machen und kurz darauf Doc Brown mit dem überarbeiteten DeLorean, direkt aus der Zukunft, vor seiner Haustür parkte. Viel Zeit hatte der Wissenschaftler nicht zum Erklären, doch er hatte Jennifer und Marty gesagt, dass sie mit in die Zukunft müssten, da es um die Kinder der Beiden ging. Ohne wirklich zu zögern waren die Beiden in die Zeitmaschine gestiegen und fanden sich kurz darauf weit in der Zukunft wieder. Alles war dort hochmodern, technisch so viel weiterentwickelt und fantastisch anzusehen gewesen. Allerdings blieb für das Staunen darüber ebenfalls so wenig Zeit wie für Erklärung bei Doc Browns Auftauchen. Jedoch hatte der Wissenschaftler alles Nötige unterwegs erklärt und Marty war geradezu schlecht geworden von den Ereignissen die er, Doc Brown und Jennifer wieder gerade biegen sollten.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Zum Glück hatte sich am Ende alles mit seinen Kindern zum Guten gewendet und doch, dadurch das Jennifer ohnmächtig geworden und verschwunden war, weshalb Doc Brown vermutete, dass sie im Haus der zukünftigen McFlys war, stand der DeLorean nun in der Straße an einer Ecke, wo es zu Martys zukünftigem Haus ging. Doc Brown hatte ihn mit der Anweisung zurückgelassen, dass er sich nicht von der Zeitmaschine entfernen sollte. Für den Moment gehorchte er auch, weshalb er an der geschlossenen Fahrertür lehnte und sich alles genau ansah. Noch immer war es für ihn einfach nur unglaublich faszinierend hier in der Zukunft zu sein und all das zu sehen. Doch ein wehmütiger Gedanke schlich sich ein, als er zum Sternenhimmel aufsah. Er musste wieder daran denken wie er Becky die Abfuhr erteilt und wie gefasst sie gewirkt hatte. Marty war sich sicher, dass sie vor ihm nur die Starke gemimt hatte und erst zu Hause weinen wollte. Sein Herz wurde sehr schwer, als er daran dachte und am liebsten wäre er nun zu ihr, zurück in die Gegenwart, gereist, um mit ihr nochmal darüber zu reden und sich richtig zu entschuldigen. Doch bevor er das tun konnte mussten sie erst Jennifer finden und auch Doc Brown musste erstmal wiederauftauchen.

„Marty!", ereilte ihn ein Ruf von einer sanften Stimme, woraufhin er sofort in die Richtung der Person blickte. Was er dann zu sehen bekam, verschlug ihm vollkommen die Sprache. Auf ihn kam eine schlanke, großbusige, brünette und junge Frau zu, die mit einem engen, kurzärmeligen und neongelbem Oberteil und einem perlweißen Knöchellangen Rock, welcher ganz offensichtlich einen Schlitz bis zur Hüfte auf der rechten Seite hatte, zu. Ihre Schuhe waren hohe Pumps, die ihre Waden sogar mit verspielten Schnüren schmückten. Das braune Haar war ein frech geschnittener Bob und eine zweifarbige Strähne, in den Farben blau und pink, zierte den schrägen Pony der jungen Frau. So befremdlich das Aussehen auch war, doch _dieses Puppengesicht_ hätte er unter Tausenden wiedererkannt. „Becky...", kam es geradezu ehrfürchtig von Marty, der die vor sich stehende Frau mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Diese jedoch weitete die Augen schockiert, ehe sie ihre Hand an seine Wange legte und über diese streichelte. „Mein armes Schnäuzelchen, du hast wohl bei der Rauferei mit Griff doch mehr eingesteckt als ich dachte.", schnurrte sie ganz liebevoll, während sie sachte mit den Fingerspitzen zu seinem Nacken wanderte und sein dunkelblondes Haar durch ihre Finger gleiten ließ. Die Berührung war so sanft, so zärtlich und liebevoll, dass er beinahe begann sie über die Verblüffung hinweg zu genießen. „Es amüsiert mich dennoch, dass du mich für meine Mutter hältst und das obwohl Mama schon gar nicht mehr so gut aussieht wie früher.", fügte sie verschmitzt kichernd hinzu, woraufhin es Marty mit einem Schlag dämmerte. Vor ihm stand Beckys zukünftige Tochter, die mit all diesen Vorzügen bestückt war, die Becky ebenfalls aufwies. Die blauen Augen Martys untersuchten die junge Brünette vor sich nun viel akribischer und erst jetzt fielen ihm die kleinen aber sichtbaren Unterschiede auf. Die Nase von Becky war viel stupsiger, als die ihrer Tochter und auch war die Gesichtsform ihrer Tochter eher schmal und nicht so rundlich wie das ihrer Mutter. Selbst die Augen waren nicht identisch, da Beckys Augen groß waren und die ihrer Tochter kleiner und etwas schmaler wirkten, wenn auch nur minimal.

In diesem Moment fiel Marty auf _wie gut_ er die verschiedenen Gesichtsmerkmale von Becky kannte und wie genau er sie sich stets und ständig angesehen hatte. Sein Herz wurde wieder schwer, als er an sie dachte und doch war die Verblüffung, über das was hier gerade geschah, viel größer. Er brauchte dringend eine Idee wie er ihren Namen herausfinden konnte, da er nicht wollte, dass sie etwas anderes dachte. Noch immer streichelten die sanften Finger der jungen Frau seinen Nacken und spielten ab und an mit seinem Haar. Mit einem Mal kam ihm der rettende Einfall, weshalb er nun nach ihrer Hand an seinen Nacken griff und sie fest in seine Hände schloss. „Entschuldige, aber der Arzt sagte ich hätte eine leichte Amnesie. Du wirst mir ein wenig auf die Sprünge helfen müssen, nur so kann ich mein fehlendes Gedächtnis wieder zusammensammeln.", erklärte Marty ihr verlegen lächelnd, woraufhin er in das besorgte Gesicht seines Gegenübers sah und hoffte, dass sie ihm glaubte. Sollte sie das nicht tun, dann würde er sich etwas Neues einfallen lassen müssen und zwar schnell. Zu Martys Glück nickte sie verstehend, streichelte mit dem Daumen seinen Handrücken und erzählte nun mit liebevoller Stimme: „Ich bin Donna Miller, deine feste Freundin seit zwei Jahren. Du bist Marty McFly Jr. und unsterblich in mich verliebt. Haha, sogar so sehr, dass du auf der HighSchool alles dafür getan hattest mich zu erobern." Sie begann voller Liebe und Freude zu lächeln, woraufhin Marty ganz deutlich erkannte das sie dieses von ihrer Mutter hatte. Becky lachte genauso herzerwärmend und steckte damit jeden regelrecht an. Wenn sie lachte ging für Marty die Sonne auf, aber das wurde ihm leider _erst jetzt_ vollkommen bewusst.

Schließlich fiel der Blick von Donna auf den DeLorean und sie löste sich abrupt von Marty, um sich vor die Motorhaube zu stellen und verblüfft zu fragen: „Dein Vater hat dir _tatsächlich_ einen Wagen im Retro-Look gekauft?" Was hätte er auf diese Frage antworten sollen? Er wollte auch nichts Falsches sagen. Es erschien Marty jedoch richtig, dass er in diesem Moment log. „Ja, hat er. Ziemlich cool, oder?" Auf seine Gegenfrage nickte Donna eifrig und frech lächelnd, ehe sie sich einfach auf die Motorhaube setzte, ihre Beine etwas spreizte und Marty mit dem Finger zu sich lockte. Oh weh, was hatte sie vor? Donna sah ihn geradezu verrucht an und eine böse Vorahnung beschlich ihn. „Na komm, mein Held. Ich werde dich gebührend für deine glorreiche Tat belohnen.", raunte sie und sah ihr Gegenüber aufreizend lächelnd an. Marty tat besser was sie wollte, nur damit sie nicht den Verdacht bekam, dass sie es hier gar nicht mit ihrem eigentlichen Freund zu tun hatte. So ging er auf sie zu und stand wenige Augenblicke später zwischen ihren Schenkeln und spürte wie sie ihre Arme um seine Schultern legte. Verliebt blickte sie ihm in die Augen und strich liebend über seine Schulterblätter. „Ich bin so glücklich mit dir, Marty. Mama ist so stolz und glücklich, dass ich dich an meiner Seite hab. Was allerdings wohl auch daran liegt, dass sie selbst gern einen McFly ihren Mann nennen würde." Marty war mutiger geworden, hatte die Arme um ihre schlanke Taille gelegt und Donna so ein wenig mehr an seinen Körper gedrückt. Zärtlich strich er über den dünnen Stoff an ihrem Rücken, wobei er sich fragte, ob es an Donna lag oder ob es in Zukunft modern war, dass junge Frauen keinen BH mehr trugen. Ihre Worte jedoch ließen ihn fragend dreinblicken. „Wie meinst du das?" Die dunklen Augen Donnas wurden mitfühlender. „Mama ist immer noch so _unsterblich_ in deinen Vater verliebt. Selbst Papa, Gott hab ihn selig, hatte sie nie so sehr geliebt wie ihn. Noch heute himmelt sie ihn an und beneidet deine Mutter, um ihr großes Glück. Es macht Mama umso glücklicher, dass wir Beide zueinander gefunden haben. Ich glaube sie sieht uns Beide als das was sie selbst nie haben konnte."

Autsch! Das tat weh. Selbst in der Zukunft war Becky noch immer so verliebt in ihn wie damals? Sie wünschte sich _noch immer_ mit ihm zusammen zu sein? Tiefe Bewunderung stieg in Marty auf, denn das hätte er nicht erwartet. Er hätte nicht erwartet, dass er für sie wirklich damals _der einzige und wahre Mann_ gewesen war. Wieder wurde sein Herz unendlich schwer, als er daran dachte, dass er ihr eine Abfuhr erteilt hatte. Für den Moment fragte er sich wie viele Frauen sowie Becky waren, dass sie ein Leben lang dem einen Mann nachhingen, der sie nicht wollte? Vor allem wie viele Frauen gab es, die danach nicht zu Furien wurden, sondern dem Mann sein Glück mit der anderen gönnten? In diesem Moment wurde Marty klar was für ein wundervolles und sanftes Wesen Becky hatte.

Aus seinen Gedanken wurde er gerissen, als er die sanften Küsse Donnas auf seiner Haut am Hals spürte. Sie war dabei ganz zärtlich und vorsichtig, während ihre filigranen Hände über seine Schulterblätter und seinen Nacken strichen. Marty konnte nicht leugnen, dass er es genoss was Donna mit ihm anstellte und doch war es falsch ihr vorzugaukeln der zu sein der er nicht war. Ihre Küsse unterbrach sie nur, um seinem Gesicht ganz nah zu kommen und gegen seine Lippen zu flüstern: „Vergessen wir das, Marty... ich habe ganz anderes im Sinn." Ohne eine Reaktion abzuwarten und ziemlich forsch, wie Marty empfand, verschloss sie seine Lippen mit Ihren. Donna schlang die Arme dabei enger um seine Schultern und ließ sich langsam mit ihm nach hinten auf die Motorhaube sinken. Warum auch immer, aber in diesem Moment fühlte sich der Kuss unglaublich _richtig_ an. Sie wusste was sie tat und vor allem _wie_ sie es tun musste, damit ein Mann sich bei ihr wohlfühlte. In diesem Moment fühlte er sich Becky unendlich nah und fragte sich insgeheim, ob sie genauso gut schmecken würde. Seine Hände begannen über ihre Seiten, Hüften und Schenkel zu streicheln, bis Donna mit ihrer Zunge zärtlich in seinen Mund glitt und seine Zunge zu einem sachten Zungenkuss aufforderte.

Nach dieser Entwicklung des Kusses griff Marty in das volle Haar von Beckys Tochter und ging auf diesen Kuss gänzlich ein. Für ihn war es in diesem Augenblick nicht Donna die er küsste, sondern _Becky_. Sein Körper und Herz begannen seinem Verstand immer mehr klar zu machen, dass es nicht Jennifer, sondern Becky war, die er an seiner Seite wollte. Ein Glück war sein Verstand in diesem Moment nicht ganz anwesend, denn sonst hätten seine Gedanken dies vermutlich unterdrückt und die Wahrheit eingesperrt gelassen. Zärtlich und doch mit Leidenschaft umkreisten sich ihre Zungen, während Donnas Hände über seinen Rücken und seine Seiten streichelten. Mit verlangendem Griff hielt Marty sie bei den Haaren und presste seinen Körper an ihren. Ihr linkes Bein legte sie dabei um seine Hüfte und presste diese gegen ihr Becken, woraufhin Donna ihren vermeidlichen Freund noch hingebungsvoller küsste.

Dieses Zungenspiel wurde jedoch von ihrer Armbanduhr unterbrochen, da diese begann schrill zu piepen. Sofort blickte Donna auf diese und weitete entsetzt die Augen, während Marty ein wenig außer Atem und fragend zu ihr sah. Langsam richtete er sich auf, löste sich von ihr und lehnte sich neben sie an die Motorhaube. Das Donna einen Anruf über die Armbanduhr entgegen genommen hatte entging Marty dabei vollkommen, denn der Kuss hing ihm noch heftig nach. Allerdings kamen nun seine Gefühle und Gedanken wieder dazu und sowohl Gedanken wie auch Gefühle kreisten nur um Becky. In diesem Moment wurde Marty schmerzlich bewusst, dass es _nicht_ Jennifer war, die er an seiner Seite wissen wollte, sondern Becky. Sein Herz hatte ihm schon vorher versucht es ihm zu sagen, doch sein Verstand hatte ihm gesagt, dass er die Beziehung zu Jennifer nicht einfach so beenden oder wegschmeißen sollte. Bevor er eine richtige Entscheidung treffen wollte, wollte er sich nochmal mit Doc Brown darüber unterhalten wie weit es die Zukunft verändern würde, wenn er sich am Ende doch dazu entschied mit Becky zusammen zu sein.

„Entschuldige, Süßer. Ich muss nach Hause. Mama geht es gar nicht gut. Ich glaube ihr Herz macht wieder Probleme.", sagte Donna nun sehr besorgt und auch Marty sah sorgenvoll zu ihr, als er hörte, dass es Becky nicht gut ginge. War sie in der Zukunft etwa schwer krank geworden? Zum Nachfragen blieb keine Zeit, denn Donna hauchte Marty einen letzten Kuss auf die Lippen und verschwand schließlich in der Dunkelheit der Nacht.

Mit nachdenklichem Blick sah er ins Leere und dachte über all das nach, was dieser Kuss ihm endgültig und wirklich offenbar hatte. Wieder sah er zum Himmel hinauf, seufzte lautlos auf und hoffte, dass er am Ende den Weg einschlug, der ihn glücklich machen würde.

๑⊱ ⊰๑


	4. Zur rechten Zeit

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Voller Trauer saß Becky zu Hause auf der Hollywoodschaukel der Veranda. Sie wog darauf leicht hin und her, starrte zum Himmel und hing ihren trüben Gedanken nach. Noch immer kam sie sich so unglaublich blöd und naiv vor. Was hatte sie denn erwartet? War sie _wirklich_ der Annahme gewesen, dass er sich auf ein naives Ding wie sie einließ? Zumindest hatte ihr kleines Herzchen das sehr gehofft.

Dabei hatte sie immer versucht Marty zu gefallen und doch war das alles nicht geglückt. Für ihn hatte sie sich mit dem Gebäck immer besonders viel Mühe gegeben und sie war auch immer sehr bedacht auf sein Wohl gewesen. Nun jedoch war das alles vollkommen egal, zumindest waren das gerade ihre unglücklichen Gedankengänge. Becky war so traurig darüber, dass sie es Marty nicht schon früher gesagt hatte, denn vielleicht hätte sie dann das Glück gehabt mit ihm nun zusammen zu sein. Leider war diese Chance nun versiegt und sie müsste jetzt damit leben, dass Marty sich in Jennifer verliebt hatte und mit ihr zusammen sein wollte.

Gefühlte Stunden saß Becky nun schon hier auf der Schaukel, starrte wie eine Puppe regungslos in den Himmel und war dabei erst seit knapp zwanzig Minuten wieder zu Hause. Sie hatte sich noch nicht mal umgezogen. Noch immer war ihr gewelltes Haar zum Zopf gebunden und sie trug noch immer die roten Pumps und das schwarzweiße Petticoat Kleid. Gelähmt von dem Schmerz hatte sie es gerade nur bis zur Veranda geschafft, um sich auf der Hollywoodschaukel niederzulassen. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge ließ sie so viele schöne Momente mit Marty Revue passieren und endlich brach es wie ein Vulkan aus ihr heraus. Sie begann in Sturzbächen zu weinen und zu schluchzen, da ihre große Liebe _niemals_ dieselben Gefühle haben würde wie sie. Bitterlich weinte Becky den Schmerz in die Welt hinaus und war insgeheim sehr glücklich darüber, dass ihre Eltern gerade nicht Zuhause waren. Sie hasste es nämlich auf den Tod, wenn jemand sie beim Weinen sah. War weinen doch etwas das sie am liebsten ganz allein und nur für sich tat.

Ein Geräusch riss sie jedoch aus ihrem Tränenfluss heraus und es war nicht nur das, sondern auch so, dass sie hätte schwören können das jemand ihren Namen gerufen hätte. Also das Geräusch wurde lauter und blieb auch, doch den Ruf hatte sich die junge Frau bestimmt nur eingebildet. „Becky!", hörte sie wieder jemanden nach sich rufen. Als sie über die Schulter und somit zur Straße sah, erkannte sie, dass es Marty war der auf seinem Skateboard mit einem Affenzahn angerauscht kam. Verwunderung zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab, doch diese schob sie zur Seite, da sie sich nun so schnell es ging, die Augen trocknete und mit den Fingerspitzen sowie Handrücken die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte. Anschließend erhob sie sich von der Hollywoodschaukel trat an das Geländer und beobachtete ihren Schwarm mit großen, fragenden Augen. Sie sah zu wie Marty in die Auffahrt fuhr, vom Skateboard stieg und die Treppen der Veranda, mit je zwei Stufen auf einmal, hinaufkam. Nur um Becky anschließend fest in seine Arme zu schließen und eng an sich zu drücken, woraufhin sie geradezu reflexartig ihre Arme um seine Schultern legte.

„Es tut mir leid, Becky. Es tut mir alles so leid.", gab Marty immer wieder entschuldigend und leise von sich, während Becky sich in diesem Moment einfach nur halten ließ und nicht verstand was er damit eigentlich meinte. Dennoch konnte sie nicht leugnen, trotz der gesamten Umstände, dass es wunderschön war in seinen Armen zu liegen. Vor Neugier kam Becky nicht drum herum kleinlaut ihren geliebten Marty zu fragen: „Wie meinst du das?" Noch immer hielt sie sie fest im Arm, hatte seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter gelehnt und antwortete bedauernd: „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so von mir geschubst habe. Dabei war das der größte Fehler, den ich je hätte machen können." Sachte löste sich Marty etwas von ihr, aber nur so weit, dass er ihr in die Augen schauen konnte und als er sah, dass diese leicht rötlich und ihre Wangen hier und dort noch etwas feucht waren, strich er mit den Fingerknöcheln sachte über ihre Wange. „Hast du etwa geweint?" Auf diese Frage blickte sie ihn nun ertappt an, woraufhin sie leicht mit dem Kopf schüttelte. „Oh nein, ich hatte nur was im Auge." Ein liebliches Lächeln zeichnete sich auf Martys Gesicht ab, woraufhin er ihre Stirn zärtlich küsste und flüsterte: „Du bist so süß, wenn du erwischt wurdest." Auf seinen Kuss hin schloss sie für den kleinen Moment genießend die Augen, ehe ihr seine Worte ein leises Kichern entlockten.

Seine blauen Augen sahen anschließend in ihre Braunen und Becky genoss dies einfach in vollen Zügen. Wie sehr sie sich doch wünschte, dass es immer so sein würde mit ihm. Er hielt sie, sie schmiegte sich an ihn und Beide würden glücklich sein. Nichts auf dieser Welt wünschte sie sich mehr, als dass er ihre Gefühle erwiderte. „Verzeih mir, dass ich dir so weh getan habe.", bat Marty ein weiteres Mal um Verzeihung, woraufhin Becky nun fragend dreinsah. Sie lächelte ihn trotzdem warmherzig an. „Das ist schon in Ordnung, ich bin dir nicht böse, dass du dich für Jennifer entschieden-"

Doch weiter kam Becky bei ihren Worten nicht, da Marty ihr den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen legte und leicht den Kopf schüttelte. „Das meinte ich nicht, Prinzessin, sondern, dass ich so blind war nicht zu erkennen, dass ich genauso für dich fühle.", flüsterte er liebevoll und noch immer bedauernd, woraufhin Becky die Augen ungläubig weitete und fühlte wie er den Finger langsam von ihren Lippen zog. „Du fühlst genauso?" Leicht nickte er, legte die Arme enger um ihre Taille und zog sie wieder etwas fester an sich heran, woraufhin Becky sich unwillkürlich an ihn schmiegte und ihre Hand an seinem Hinterkopf ruhen ließ. „Deswegen tut es mir ja so leid, dass ich dir weh getan habe."

Doch nun war es Becky, die ihren Körper noch etwas mehr an Martys drängte, ihm voller Glückseligkeit in die Augen sah und verliebt säuselte: „Schon gut, Süßer. Ich verzeihe dir." Ebenso glücklich erhellte sich nun auch Martys Gesicht, ehe er sich zu ihr runter beugte. „_Ich liebe dich, Becky._" In diesem Moment machte ihr Herz einen gewaltigen Hüpfer und sie sah sich am Ziel ihrer gesamten Wünsche und Träume, woraufhin sie freudig übers ganze Gesicht zu strahlen begann. „_Ich liebe dich auch, Marty._"

Kaum hatte sie diese Worte erwidert, hatte Marty ihre vollen Lippen mit Seinen verschlossen um damit diesen Liebesschwur besiegelt. In vollen Zügen genoss sie diesen Kuss, strich liebevoll durch sein weiches Haar und konnte noch nicht so ganz glauben, dass dies hier _wirklich_ geschah. Doch das tat es und auch Marty war mehr als glücklich, dass er nach all dem _endlich_ auf sein Herz gehört hatte. Zärtlich strich er über ihren Rücken und hielt sie dabei fest in seinen Armen. Eins war klar; Marty würde seine Becky nie wieder gehen lassen und auch Becky würde alles dafür tun, dass sie für immer mit ihrem Marty zusammenbleiben konnte.

In seinen Augen hatte Marty das vollkommen Richtige getan. Kaum hatten sie Jennifer wiedergefunden und alle anderen Ereignisse der Zukunft wieder geradegebogen, hatte er in einer ruhigen Minute Doc Brown gefragt, was sich ändern würde, wenn er Jennifer irgendwann doch verlassen und eine andere lieben würde. Doc Brown hatte wie immer sehr wissenschaftlich und ausschweifend darauf geantwortet, doch grob zusammen gefasst würde sich an diesen Teil der Zukunft, den er erlebt hatte, nur ändern das seine Ehefrau eine andere sei. Kaum hatte Marty das in Erfahrung gebracht, hatte er sich von Jennifer im halbwegs Guten und Vernünftigen getrennt und hatte sich so schnell es ging auf den Weg zu Becky gemacht.

Nun stand den Beiden nichts mehr im Wege, um endlich miteinander glücklich zu werden und den Weg zu gehen, der Beide glücklich machte.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

ENDE

๑⊱ ⊰๑


End file.
